Rich Kids
"Rich Kids" is a song by Bea Miller about how rich kids get whatever they want and feel entitled. It is the closing song on her debut album, Not An Apology. Background The song is performed by the band Burnham and was released in 2009. Bea decided to make her own version of the song and released a 15-second preview of this song on February 29, 2014.[http://instagram.com/p/k-TTkcsaYr/ Instagram - Rich Kids preview] She released the full audio on March 3, 2014.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrMTA1XjPTc Youtube - Rich Kids (Audio)] She also posted a video on Youtube a week later explaining the song.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8xHOfajtRQ Youtube - About Rich Kids] She said the song is about how rich kids get whatever they want just from asking their parents. Throughout the song Bea is complaining about all of the things rich kids get to do and say and have, that normal kids don't get to. Videos Bea Miller - Rich Kids (New Song!) Bea Miller - Rich Kids clip Lyrics After school I always had to work It kinda left me feeling like a jerk Cause I never got to talk to the guy I liked And that ain't right And then he met another type Made him buy her all the things she liked I learned a lot about life When she jumped in his convertible Singin' oh la da da da, without a care in the world Oh la da da da I'm not that kinda girl Rich kids got a lot to say Rich kids never have to pay Everything's funny when you're young with money And mommy and daddy will pay the way Rich kids never go to jail Rich kids never buy on sale Rich kids always have the most fun Man I wish that I was one A little later on in life When I finally get my money right It's still never enough For the stuck up types They say my money's new And she's got a better view As they sail away on their fathers' yacht This is what I got Oh la da da da, without a care in the world Oh la da da da, I'm not that kinda girl Rich kids got a lot to say Rich kids never have to pay Everything's funny when you're young with money And mommy and daddy will pay the way Rich kids never go to jail Rich kids never buy on sale Rich kids always have the most fun Man I wish that I was one Maybe he's not for me Maybe he did me a favor Maybe he saved me some trouble down the line But maybe they're just like me Baby it's what they mean Don't judge a book by the cover Rich kids got a lot to say Rich kids never have to pay Everything's funny when you're young with money And mommy and daddy will pay the way Rich kids never go to jail Rich kids never buy on sale Everything's funny when you're young with money And mommy and daddy will pay the way Rich kids never go to jail Rich kids never buy on sale Rich kids always have the most fun Man I wish that I was one References Category:Songs